


Best Kept Secret

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: The Island [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Nightmare liked to lord it over his older brothers' heads that he knew more about Red than they, there were times where he wished he didn't. It was still surprising how he was able to look the russet wolf in the eye after what he saw at a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kept Secret

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/IKJq0JB)

 

 

Though Nightmare liked to lord it over his older brothers’ heads that he knew more about Red than they, there were times where he wished he didn’t. It was still surprising how he was able to look the russet wolf in the eye after what he saw at a young age.  
  


_He wasn’t old enough to wonder on his own yet, so Night was following Red around as always. The terrain was easy to walk through and the sites no different from before, though the scenery wasn’t the reason they were taking that path that day. Being the kind-hearted soul he was, Red accepted Saha’s request to go retrieve a bundle from a fellow healer at the edge of the land._

_It didn’t take long to reach the meeting place, there was enough foliage that allowed them to hide in. Being young and not as tired as he should have been during there trek, Night chased after the insects, small reptiles, and amphibians he found, even chasing a squirrel up a tree at one point._

_A light noise distracted Night, looking over golden eyes landed on a bickering pair, one of which had a package strapped to their back. Looking down from his position, the pup noticed that Red had dosed off and didn’t even hear the two. Of course that had to change when one stepped to close._

_The action was immediate, the russet wolf had shot up from his prone position, a loud snarl echoing through bared teeth. It was hard to tell that all four paws had lifted at least two feet in the air._

_Thick fur was bristled up, white teeth gleaming as they were bared, ears pulled back, and normally honey brown eyes had darkened almost to an amber color. Compared to the new arrivals, Red was smaller even hunched over, but he appeared prepared to rip either apart._

_  
_It wasn’t Nightmare’s best memory, the look in the naturally sweet eyes was truly terrifying, even now, he did his best to avoid snapping Red into that state, because he, himself wouldn’t hesitate to digging his teeth into russet fur should a fight start between them.

It was one of Night’s best kept secrets. And he would  _never_  tell anyone about it.


End file.
